


intertwined

by Libennly



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Character Study, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Light Angst, Like a feather it's so light!!, M/M, oh no :( it floated away in the smallest breeze, should've made it heavier 😔😔😔, where's your angst??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libennly/pseuds/Libennly
Summary: Nothing's ever really safe, not really, but perhaps being in the arms of your lover is the closest to that feeling someone can get.
Relationships: Martin Blackwood & Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Kudos: 42





	intertwined

The room was dark.

Not dark in the set-your-nerves-on-end way, no, but the type of dark that pressed against you like a blanket, keeping all your problems out of mind, and both literally and metaphorically, out of sight. The kind of dark the doesn’t morph into demons or shadows with every blink of an eye, twisting and contorting into paranoid delusions, instead the type of dark that’s solid, that’s warm, that’s safe.

Of course, nothing is ever safe. Even in the most padded rooms, there’s still the possibility of the padding falling away from the ceiling and smothering you in your sleep, or poisonous mould beginning to fester on unwashed mattresses, or a heart attack, or a fire, or a break-in, or a number of equally horrific and traumatising events that he needn’t get into. But in this dark, in this special type of dark, in the arms of someone he loves, it’s enough to make anyone feel at least a little safe.

Martin yawned, disrupting the nearly eerie silence that wrought the small house, and shifted slightly in his sleep. Jon didn’t move more than a small nudge to the left, trying to stay under the warmth of the duvet. It didn’t really matter where he was in the bed, the chill seemed to permeate even the warmest corners. He snuggled closer into Martin’s side.

He’s been called inhuman before, by himself and others. He knows he’s not entirely human and it’s hard to ignore that these days. But during the long hours of empty offices, of the bitter sting of (lowercase) loneliness, of a dark that seemed to press against his mind and render him incapable of thinking anything, of sharp words and even sharper knives, somewhere along that time, it stopped hurting. He knows he’s not human, he doesn’t know how much of him is just faking, subconsciously putting on a mask to try and blend in with the angry faces around him, but he’s able to accept that.

And that’s okay?

(Everyone probably wants him to not accept this new way of being. Everyone probably wants him to try harder, to be more like how he was. To be more like how they want him to be. And he’s just so, so tired of being human. Tired of masquerading.)

And even when the eyes had started to appear, like plastic balls emerging from under waves if plastic balls could See and Feel and Know, and when more often than not he found his language was stilted, not incorrect or with bad grammar, but as if something had used a different clip of audio for each word and merged them together to make a sentence, rendering his speech janky and at irregular emotions or volume. Even when all he could do is Know and nothing else. Even through all that, he could still feel every little thing. Feel every ounce of Martin’s love. 

Love. What a perfectly human thing to know and feel. 

He nestled closer into Martin, his cheek now flush against the old, woolly jumper that he slept in. Martin breathed in and out, and Jon breathed too. 

The room was dark.

**Author's Note:**

> Boy this was a doozy. 500 words lmao, that could take you a minute (or less than) but it's happy? Warm? Soft???? Happy ☁️☁️
> 
> Also this might be my twentieth work? Idk I need to check! But if so that's pretty rad. Though this was meant to be a warmup for my 10k fic, but whatever. 
> 
> Catch me @libennly on tumblr! I post now! I get notes! It's very cool and funky and nice!!! 
> 
> I love you all! ❤️


End file.
